List of Vagabond chapters
'' volume 21 as released by Viz Media on June 20, 2006 in North America.]] This is a list of chapters for the manga series Vagabond. __TOC__ Volume list Standard release | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328619-9 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-034-2 | ChapterList = *"Miyamoto" arc :* 001. :* 002. :* 003. :* 004. :* 005. :* 006. :* 007. :* 008. :* 009. :* 010. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328620-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-035-9 | ChapterList = :* 011. :* 012. :* 013. :* 014. :* 015. :* 016. :* 017. :* 018. :* 019. :* 020. :* 021. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328644-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 6, 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-049-6 | ChapterList = *"Kyoto" arc :* 022. :* 023. :* 024. :* 025. :* 026. :* 027. :* 028. :* 029. :* 030. :* 031. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328658-8 | LicensedRelDate = January 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-854-6 | ChapterList = *"Hozoin" arc :* 032. :* 033. :* 034. :* 035. :* 036. :* 037. :* 038. :* 039. :* 040. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328672-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-893-5 | ChapterList = :* 041. :* 042. :* 043. :* 044. :* 045. :* 046. :* 047. :* 048. :* 049. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328685-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-894-2 | ChapterList = :* 050. :* 051. :* 052. :* 053. :* 054. :* 055. :* 056. :* 057. :* 058. :* 059. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328702-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 15, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-073-1 | ChapterList = :* 060. :* 061. :* 062. :* 063. :* 064. :* 065. :* 066. :* 067. :* 068. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328720-2 | LicensedRelDate = December 31, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-119-6 | ChapterList = :* 069. :* 070. :* 071. :* 072. :* 073. :* 074. :* 075. :* 076. :* 077. :* 078. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328736-3 | LicensedRelDate = March 31, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-256-8 | ChapterList = *"Yagyu" arc :* 079. :* 080. :* 081. :* 082. :* 083. :* 084. :* 085. :* 086. :* 087. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328755-4 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-340-4 | ChapterList = :* 088. :* 089. :* 090. :* 091. :* 092. :* 093. :* 094. :* 095. :* 096. :* 097. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328763-9 | LicensedRelDate = June 16, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-396-1 | ChapterList = :* 098. :* 099. :* 100. :* 101. :* 102. :* 103. :* 104. :* 105. :* 106. :* 107. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328779-0 | LicensedRelDate = July 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-434-0 | ChapterList = *"Shishido Baiken" arc :* 108. :* 109. :* 110. :* 111. :* 112. :* 113. :* 114. :* 115. :* 116. :* 117. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328804-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-451-7 | ChapterList = :* 118. :* 119. :* 120. :* 121. :* 122. :* 123. :* 124. :* 125. :* 126. :* 127. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328823-0 | LicensedRelDate = September 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-452-4 | ChapterList = *"Sasaki Kojiro" arc :* 128. :* 129. :* 130. :* 131. :* 132. :* 133. :* 134. :* 135. :* 136. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328850-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-453-1 | ChapterList = :* 137. :* 138. :* 139. :* 140. :* 141. :* 142. :* 143. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328871-1 | LicensedRelDate = November 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-454-8 | ChapterList = :* 144. :* 145. :* 146. :* 147. :* 148. :* 149. :* 150. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328891-9 | LicensedRelDate = December 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-455-5 | ChapterList = :* 151. :* 152. :* 153. :* 154. :* 155. :* 156. :* 157. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328916-9 | LicensedRelDate = January 11, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-642-9 | ChapterList = :* 158. :* 159. :* 160. :* 161. :* 162. :* 163. :* 164. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328945-9 | LicensedRelDate = February 15, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-643-6 | ChapterList = :* 165. :* 166. :* 167. :* 168. :* 169. :* 170. :* 171. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-328970-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 15, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-583-5 | ChapterList = :* 172. :* 173. :* 174. :* 175. :* 176. :* 177. :* 178. :* 179. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372464-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 20, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0741-5 | ChapterList = *"Yoshioka" arc :* 180. :* 181. :* 182. :* 183. :* 184. :* 185. :* 186. :* 187. :* 188. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372497-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 15, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0818-4 | ChapterList = :* 189. :* 190. :* 191. :* 192. :* 193. :* 194. :* 195. :* 196. :* 197. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372526-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 17, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0826-9 | ChapterList = :* 198. :* 199. :* 200. :* 201. :* 202. :* 203. :* 204. :* 205. :* 206. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372553-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 20, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0827-6 | ChapterList = :* 207. :* 208. :* 209. :* 210. :* 211. :* 212. :* 213. :* 214. :* 215. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372582-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 15, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0975-4 | ChapterList = :* 216. "A Year After" :* 217. :* 218. :* 219. :* 220. :* 221. :* 222. :* 223. :* 224. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372612-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 23, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1983-8 | ChapterList = :* 225. :* 226. :* 227. :* 228. :* 229. :* 230. :* 231. :* 232. "Life" :* 233. "It Finds a Way" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372640-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 18, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2008-7 | ChapterList = :* 234. :* 235. :* 236. :* 237. :* 238. :* 239. :* 240. :* 241. :* 242. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372685-5 | LicensedRelDate = October 21, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2708-6 | ChapterList = :* 243. :* 244. :* 245. :* 246. :* 247. :* 248. :* 249. :* 250. :* 251. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372750-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 19, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3148-9 | ChapterList = :* 252. :* 253. :* 254. "Home" :* 255. :* 256. :* 257. :* 258. :* 259. :* 260. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372795-1 | LicensedRelDate = November 17, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3438-X | ChapterList = :* 261. :* 262. :* 263. :* 264. :* 265. :* 266. :* 267. :* 268. "On The Edge Of The Sword" :* 269. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372827-9 | LicensedRelDate = January 19, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3631-5 | ChapterList = :* 270. "Vagabond" :* 271. "The Shadow Of The Spiral" :* 272. "Dreams Worn Out And Returning Home" :* 273. "Mother And Child" :* 274. "Mother" :* 275. "Liar" :* 276. "A Chance Meeting" :* 277. "A Friend" :* 278. "Treasure" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-372866-8 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = :* 279. "Aspiration" :* 280. "Ittousai, The Demon Swordsman" :* 281. "A Great Man Falls" :* 282. "This Form" :* 283. "Thirteen Years Old" :* 284. "The Spiral" :* 285. "Learning To Smile" :* 286. "Tiger And Tiger" :* 287. "The Way Of "Without A Blade"" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = :*288. "Kokura" :*289. "The Music Inside" :*290. "The World of People" :*291. "7 Years" :*292. "Profile" :*293. "Haze" :*294. "Give It Up" :*295. "Paper Balloon" :*296. "Kojirou's City"" | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. References External links Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters